The present invention relates to a hairstyling device. In the preferred embodiment, the present invention is a portable hair crimper or curler which heats a pair of opposed jaw members and holds, between the opposed jaw members,.a tress or lock of hair to force the hair to conform to a predetermined desired shape. The opposed jaw members are provided with aluminum plates which heat up during use. It is well known that hair, when heated, will conform to the shape of the surface upon which the hair is held during the heating process. The present invention is an improvement on these hair crimpers and curlers, whether portable or electrically powered.
The present invention relates to a hairstyling heated device which is capable of imparting a predetermined shape to hair, as desired. More specifically, the preferred embodiment of the invention relates to a curling iron or hair crimper which is provided with a heatable plate-like surface which, when a hair tress is placed over the surface and held there by an opposed jaw member, the hair will be imparted with a predetermined shape. Hair curlers and hair crimpers are now extremely popular for providing new and interesting hair styles. Typically, the hair curlers and crimpers are electrically powered, i.e., the heat required for imparting the shape to the hair is provided by resistance elements which are electrically connected to a source of electrical power through an electric plug and cord. In addition, the technology is now available for these hair curlers and hair crimpers to be fully portable and the heat required for hair curling and crimping is provided by self-contained butane cartridges which are in fluid communication with fuel burners. The technology is similar to butane cigarette lighters and, when the flow of fuel is initiated and a spark provided, the flame from the fuel burner causes the plate-like surface of the hair curler or crimper to become heated to a sufficient temperature such that a hair tress, when placed on the plate-like surface and held there for a sufficient period of time, will conform to the shape of the plate.
The present invention, in particular, relates to a new means for allowing the heat radiated by the hair curling or crimping device to escape from the device such that the outside temperature of the device does not become uncomfortably hot if accidentally touched by a child, subsequent to use, the heat radiation provides for better temperature control and, in addition, the heat radiating mechanism also provides convenient hand or finger contact surfaces which facilitate the manual manipulation of the device for imparting the hairstyling by the individual to her own hair tresses.